You Divert My Attention
by Allre
Summary: Park Jimin itu dikenal oleh orang sebagai pemuda polos dan baik hati. Dan karena sikapnya tersebut, pekerjaan menjadi pembantu di kompleks perumahannya kadang di salah artikan banyak orang. Jadi, tak dipungkiri ada berapa banyak mata belang yang mengincarnya. Lalu, apa jadinya jika Min Yoongi—si tukang kuli bangunan sebelah rumah melihatnya?/Indonesia!AU. YoonMin.


You Divert My Attention–Allre

BTS

.

Min Yoongi & Park Jimin

Domn! Yoongi Sub! Jimin

.

 **They are just belongs to God and themselves**.

.

 **Warn! Indonesia!AU, bahasa gak baku, ooc lebay, werid, geje, dan jangan lupa sama serakan tipo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terik matahari terasa menyengat panas siang ini. Menjadikannya gerah–membuat banyak pasang keringat-keringat berlomba-lomba bermunculan paksa dipermukaan kulit. Suhu terasa berubah berdiri lalu menyeka keringatnya yang mengalir di pelipis. Padahal, belum terlalu siang. Kenapa mendadak tubuhnya lelah sekali sih hari ini?

"Capek ya, bang?" Orang yang tak jauh darinya menyelutuk. Taehyung bertanya lesu seraya mencangkul bubur semennya untuk diaduk. Ia mendesah. Kerja sebagai tukang kuli bangunan memang bukan pilihan bagus. Tapi, mau gimana lagi, _men_? Cari kerja dikota gede itu sulitnya minta ampun. Beneran. Apalagi kalo kau hanya seorang rantauan mahasiswa yang gencat banget butuh uang. Bisa mikirin nggak nasib hidupmu jika tak bisa punya itu? Paling-paling jadi gelandang pancoran. Udah, syukur-syukur, _sih_ , bisa diterima kerja, _lah_ , kalo nggak dapet gimana? Toh, gaji kerjanya lumayan buat bayar kosan sampe dua bulan depan.

Itu kalo kesamber sama _bejo_ , loh ya.

Taehyung sejenak meringis ngeri memikirkannya.

Yoongi yang tengah menyisir rambut hitamnya yang basah–melirik dengan pandangan muka datar. "Udah tau, nanya lagi, curut."

"Yaelah–bang, kok gitu, _sih_? _Asem_ banget." Taehyung memajukan bibirnya ke depan, pura-pura _ngembek_. Sedangkan Yoongi yang melihatnya malah mendengus jijik. _Njir_. Anak itu emang gak jelas banget macam cewek kasmaran di perempatan. Dia pikir usianya berapa, huh?

Yoongi tak mau memikirnya lagi. Cukup tau, dianya.

Mending–ia megabaikannya saja tadi.

Toh, kerjaan mereka masih banyak. Rekan mereka juga nampak sibuk mondar-mandir mengurusi tatanan pembuatan rumah. Sesuai kontruksi dari arsitek dan mandor kerjanya yang tiba tadi pagi, bulan depan harus bisa jadi. Meski masih belum bisa diprediksi. Tapi, waktu mereka yang tersisa tinggal hitungan hari. Cih.

Kaos tanpa lengan yang dikenakan Yoongi terlihat melekat membungkus badan lumayan kekarnya. Membuatnya terlihat gagah dilirik walau tinggi badannya tak semampai layaknya tiang lampu dipinggir kali. Apalagi–dilengkapi dengan kulit putih bak porselin dan muka dinginnya dari serial drama korea favorit ibu-ibu kompleks tempat cari uangnya, menjadikan Yoongi sebagai bahan pelampiasan tetangga sialan yang salah fokus terhadapnya. Yoongi memang sesuatu. Sayang, dianya nggak tau. Membuat, teman seperjuangan kerjanya kadang harus merasa terheranan terhadapnya. Karena–oke, ada banyak tetangga yang disekeliling tempat mereka semua bekerja sembunyi-sembunyi memerhatikan pemuda pucat itu sedang bekerja. Mereka semua–cewek ABG dari yang masih jomblo sampai yang punya pacar, ah–tidak juga. Bahkan sampai ibu-ibu rumah, tante genit, dan janda beranak empat pun mengincarnya. Menatapnya dari kejauhan dengan jeritan histeris yang memekik fangirlngan dan mata lope yang mengerikan.

Namjoon dan Hoseok yang tak sengaja melihat langsung bergidik ketika merasakannya. Bahkan, sampai orang banci pun sohib mereka di embat. Sebegitukah pengaruhnya Yoongi di sini?

Diam-diam mereka mengumpati.

Ngefans sih ngefans. Tapi, plis dong, jangan disini.

Bunyi krasak-krasuk penggila Yoongi nampak berdesakkan didepan pagar kawat bangunan dengan rusuh. Mereka sama. Berdimpitan–saling menggeser tempat untuk memandangi satu atensi yang menarik perhatian. Memasang kamera dan teropong untuk melihatnya. Yoongi _sialan_. Suami mereka dari sebrang rumah sampai mencak-mencak murka–cemburu. Sayang, doinya keburu acuh.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar.

"Psst–abang Yoonginya ganteng bangeet, _anjir_." Itu cewek yang dikuncir dua, Soehyun yang pertama berbisik.

"Aww. Ah~ ya ampun, dianya juga kekar. Aduh, liat deh lengannya yang bisep itu, itu otot apa roti sobek, ya? Aiiish." Sooyoung menggigit kukunya menahan fangirlngan. Gemas–melihat ciptaan menakjubkan Tuhan didepan mata. Yoongi yang sempurna.

"Gilak. Bang Yoongi–emang sesuatu banget. Sial, ku tak bisa digiin–ih. ABANG ABANG, AYO KITA NIKAH SEKARANG BANG!"

"NGGAK, SAMA AKU AJA BANG. KITA LANGSUNG HONEYMOON AJAAA–AWWWW!"

"Bang Yoongi, cintai aku bang!"

"Bang, kenapa dikau seksi bangeeet siiih, bang. Eneng kesemsem, nih."

"Abang Min Yooooongi. Lirik calon istrimu ini baaaang~"

"Bang!"

Dan berbagai kepekikkan tidak jelas lainnya yang menguar mengganggu membuat salah satu pekerja yang bernama Namjoon yang sejak tadi sudah _dongkol_ dengan keributan terjadi itu sontak menjatuhkan batu bata angkatannya ke tanah–menggeram marah. Tidak tahan dengan suara berisik penggila temannya itu mengganggunya bekerja; Namjoon yang hidungnya udah kembang-kempis macam ikan koi kehabisan air karena menahan amarah akhirnya maju bertindak membela kedamaian.

"WOI SETAAAN, KALO NGEFANS LIAT-LIAT DONG TEMPATNYA. BERISIK AMAT KAYAK PASAR IKAN. PERGI SANA LOH SEMUA SAMA ORANGNYA! JANGAN DISINI, SETAN!"

"YAELAH, KANG RAP. NGGAK GITU JUGA KALI. KITA-KITA DISINI CUMA MERHATIIN SUAMI KAMI, KANG."

"IYA TUH. KANG RAPMON JANGAN MARAH MULU. PASTI LAGI BERANTEM YA SAMA SEOKJIN GEGARA SALAH BELI KRIM WAJAH DENGAN KRIM OBAT LUKA AKANG JADI PMS? SELO WOOI, KANG."

"KAMPRET. EDAN, NGUPING YA ELO SEMUA?"

"Idiiiih, enggaklah, kang. Seokjin aja yang cerita pada kami. Katanya akang itu nggak sayang dia lagi. Jadi, salah beli. Jangan sudzon, kang."

"APAAAA?!"

Sedangkan Hoseok yang sedari tadi sibuk berusaha mengantar ember yang isinya bubur semen dan pasir hitam itu hanya menghela nafas gerah. _Emak, tolongin hatinya yang lelah_.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap bayi yang digendongannya bosan. Sudah berhari-hari ia dijadikan baby sister dadakan. Nggak tanpa alasan ia melakukannya. Jimin nerima, kok. Entahlah. Kata tetangga kompleks tempat tinggal berada, ia pantas dijadikan itu sekaligus _pembantu rumah_ bersamaan karena ia sering terlihat nampak memomong anak orang dan turut membantu pekerjaan rumah tangga orang-orang yang tiba-tiba kesusahan mengurusinya. Karena, ya, Jimin itu orangnya baik dan ramah. Membuatnya salah fokus dan mengira dari asal kegiatan baiknya tersebut menjadikan nasibnya tak kunjung beruntung. Kasihan.

Padahal, Jimin itu lelaki, _loh_. Dan dia _asli_ cowok tulen.

Mungkin, jika dipikir logis. Pekerjaan itu sekilas melukai harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki. Tapi, mana mungkin pemuda mungil dan semenggemaskan seperti Jimin akan paham pada pernyataan itu dengan otak lugunya? Ingatkan, Jimin itu meskipun tidak tinggi dan terkesan mungil untuk seukuran laki-laki, dia masihlah polos layaknya bocah SD. Polos _sekali_. Itu kata orang-orang yang mengenalnya. _Sih_.

Ah. Mungkin, nggak cuma itu.

Ada alasan lain yang tersembunyi yang tidak Jimin selama ini ketahui. Keluarga yang merekrutnya yang menyebabkan ia seperti ini. Untuk mengurusi anak atau bayi mereka yang ditinggali dirumah–serta urusan rumah tangga lainnya sampai orang-orang luar akan menilai–Jimin dijadikan _babu_ oleh mereka, dan ia tak digaji. Tapi, Jimin yang memang dasarnya jaim tak mempermasalahkannya. Kasihan. Lalu, nilai _plusnya_. Ehem. Karena ia memiliki tubuh _semok_ nya yang terlihat sangat _empuk_ dan _porno_ bagi om-om mesum hingga malangnya dijadikan objek fantasi liar sampai istri-istri kadang mengerang kesal terhadapnya. Ada lagi. Fans dadakan yang memujanya juga tak luput mengalami hal serupa. Sering juga menggodanya ketika keluar rumah untuk menyirami tanaman atau hal lain di halaman sekitaran rumah. Membuat siapapun orang yang tak segaja lihat dipastikan akan _belok_ dengan sendirinya. Jimin memang luar biasa. Sayang, Jimin itu _polos_ dan nggak peka menyadarinya.

Bayi berusia 24 minggu digenggamannya tanpak sibuk berusaha mengusik atensinya yang tengah melamun. Mentoel-toel pipinya yang tembam dengan jari kecilnya untuk menarik perhatian kearahnya. Jimin menunduk, melihatnya.

"A...ma ... mamama ...ta ..tata ...taata.. ta," Bayi itu tengah berbicara padanya. Terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang tampak mencoba menggapai sisi wajahnya yang habis terkena remahan biskuit bayi. Jimin tersenyum menatapnya. Mungkin, bayi itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Lantas, satu jarinya menyentuh pipi gembil makhluk kecil itu dengan gemas seraya berujar senang. "Apa? Kau mau susu?"

Bayi didekapannya tampak menggeleng pelan. Ah, nggak ya?

"Maaa... amaa .. taa... tataaa.."

"Aha–aku tau, kau ingin bermain, ya?"

Bayi didepannya lamat-lamat mengangguk pelan–jadi itu, toh.

Terkekeh. Jimin lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya di lantai. Ia kemudian menggendong bayi milik majikannya itu ke dada–mencoba bermain dengan cara mengayunkannya pelan-pelan ke udara. Memomongnya seperti biasa lakukan. Jimin dengan gerakan hati-hati dan raut wajah ceria berjalan kesana-kemari–mencoba menghibur dengan mengayunkannya kali ini. Dan bayi itu tertawa lucu.

Ah, manisnya~

Rasanya, Jimin ingin memeluknya erat dan menjadikannya anaknya. Eh.

"Aigoo~ Daehyun, kenapa kau imut sekali, sih? _Aish_."

Jimin gemas menggesekkan pipi tembamnya ke bayi itu. Tersenyum ceria.

Dan orang-orang yang tidak ia ketahui sejak tadi sedang berusaha menggigit bibir diluar jendela yang tertutup erat dari tempatnya memomong bayi. Menahan, agar tidak kelepasan dan menerjang Jimin yang tengah mengurusi bayi majikan dengan tatapan penuh nafsu saat itu juga. Apalagi dengan kondisi sekarang–dicuaca yang terik dan Jimin sang pemuda mungil penarik perhatian hingga beralih membuat orang-orang _menyamping_ itu cuma memakai kaos oblong yang terlihat tipis serta celana boxer di atas lutut itu yang menampakkan tubuh _aduhai_ nya hari ini? Tidakkah itu termasuk melanggar syariat _hukum_?

Pria-priapenguntit yang mengamati tindakannya saja sampai meneguk ludah.

Jimin itu beneran polos, kan?

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama selesai menidurkan Daehyun tadi. Kini, Jimin beralih ke pekerjaan _babu_ selanjutnya.

Mencuci baju.

Ya, benar. Mencuci baju. Jadi, untuk melakukannya, Jimin harus berada di luar rumah–tepatnya di halaman samping rumah. Karena, kalo didalam. Semua mesin cuci yang ada sudah terisi penuh oleh berbagai pakaian keluarga milik majikannya tinggali. Dan, Jimin, tidak mau menerima delikan tajam dari sananya jika harus memaksa menumpuknya sampai nanti mesin cucinya rusak dan ia tak punya uang untuk mengganti kerugiannya. Jimin, cukup tau, _kok_.

Namun, meskipun begitu. Kesempatan keluar rumah itu justru adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Orang-orang luar sana yang mengaku sebagai penggemar fanatik terhadapnya justru melihat hal tersebut sebagai peruntungan untuk memiliki hatinya. Mereka akan berlomba-lomba berbisik, memanggil, menggoda, merayu–mensiul-siul melancarkan aksi murahan yang mereka lakukan untuk bisa menggaet Jimin untuk dijadikan _istri_. _Uke_ –maksudnya kali. Kakek-kakek saja sampai tak berkedip ketika melihatnya di halaman menuju ke sebuah sumur tepat bersebelahan dengan bangunan rumah yang sedang dipondasi; ia akan mengambil air untuk mencuci. Dan tentu saja, setelah meletakkan sekeranjang pakaian disisinya sebelum kemudian untuk membersihkannya nanti.

Pengidamnya langsung sibuk menyembunyikan diri dari sisi pagar kawat yang terhalangi untuk memerhatikannya menimba air sebentar lagi saat itu juga. Mereka menunggu–mempersiapkan diri dengan membuka mata selebar mungkin untuk segera menikmati disaat peristiwa itu akan terjadi. Dasar penggemar _sinting_.

Sedangkan tukang kuli bangunan tampak tak mengacuhkan kegiatan yang sedang terjadi. Mereka semua sudah _kenyang_ dengan suasana aneh seperti ini. Walau tidak ada yang tau siapa lagi yang mengakibatkan intip-mengintip itu kembali terjadi.

Hingga salah satu dari penggemar fanatik itu tak sengaja _berulah_. Karena– _oh yeah_ –tak sabar menunggu kejadian sesaat itu akan terjadi. Orang tersebut tanpa sengaja menyandung ember yang berisi air pemilik kuli bangunan itu tanpa disadari–membuatnya tumpah ke tanah. Menyebabkan orang yang tak sengaja melihat hal itu berdecak kesal, cukup sudah dengan tubuhnya yang lelah dan serudukan marah dari seniornya siang ini. Kim Namjoon menyentak murka padanya yang Yoongi sendiri tak tau alasannya disalahkan. Dan orang-orang itu malah tak tau diri menyandung embernya untuk digunakan mencampurkan semennya nanti–sekarang tumpah. Yoongi jadi malas–berjalan menghampiri. Bermaksud untuk menegur tindakannya tadi.

"Hei–kalian jangan sembarangan–"

"Sssstt! Diam dikit, bang. Nanti ketauan,"

Yoongi yang menegur, balas mengernyit. Ia sebenarnya malas meledeni, _sih_. Orang-orang aneh ini mengganggunya bekerja tadi, tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk menutup mulut. Kenapa lagi, ini?

Mengambil embernya yang terjatuh tadi. Yoongi ogah-ogahan menampik, matanya menyipit menatap jejeran lelaki tak tau diri yang tengah berjejer sembunyi membelakanginya sambil memerhatikan sesuatu menghadap depan. Penguntit ya?

"Ngapain kesini? Kurang kerjaan sekali kalian ini."

Salah satu dari mereka yang sedang melakukan acara memerhatikan sesuatu tampak mendecih. Berujar singkat, "Kami sedang memerhatikan dek Jimin disumur, bang. Udahlah, diem aja."

Salah satu alis Yoong terangkat ke atas. Dek Jimin, siapa itu?

Ah, bukan urusannya.

Mengendikan bahu. Yoongi yang memang malas mencampuri urusan orang lain berniat akan berbalik–mengambil air lagi untuk digunakannya nanti, tapi–tertahan.

"Ahh–itu dia! Dia akan balik lagi–Lee cepat siapkan kameranya–SEKARANG!"

Dan Yoongi yang tak bisa tahan dengan apa-itu-didepan tiba-tiba jadi penasaran sampai akhirnya ikut bergabung dan melihat ke depan sembari membawa embernya disebelah tangan.

Dan, ia melihatnya.

Apa yang dimaksud apa-itu-dan-siapa-dek Jimin yang menjadi rebutan lelaki kurang belalaian disampingnya.

Iris kelam Yoongi terbuka lebar. Terperangah. Dengan pandangan didepan matanya.

Disana. Tepatnya–disebuah sumur–disisinya, seorang lelaki mungil dengan pakaian agak menyingkap sedikit tubuhnya–terutama bagian punggung dan–paha, sedang membungkuk ke dalam sumur–seperti tengah menggapai sesuatu untuk di angkat dari dalam, dan, Yoongi entah mengapa meneguk ludahnya. Paha mulus itu terangkat ke atas, dengan–ya Tuhan! Apakah mata Yoongi sedang katarak hingga ia bisa melihat _bokong seindah_ itu tengah mempertontonkan untuk segera digagahi olehnya? Ahya, bagaimana rasanya, ya?

Apalagi, dengan tubuh orang itu yang terlihat mungil untuk di terjang diranjang. Sesuatu diarea selatannya tiba-tiba _mengeras_. Salahkan dengan suasana panasnya, Yoongi yang biasanya bersikap acuh tak acuh pada orang dan dingin itu tiba-tiba jadi ooc serta otaknya yang mendadak konslet menampilkan gelutan ngeres seputar _itu-ituan_ tanpa izin. Oh, _man_. Mungkin Yoongi lagi _edan_.

Tapi–tak sampai selama itu–suara seseorang tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamuannnya.

Seseorang dengan suara kecil tampak terdengar meminta tolong. Terdengar sangat lirih.

Telinganya yang entah kenapa kelewat tajam merasa suara tersebut berasal dari objek yang ditontonkannya saat ini. Pandangan Yoongi menajam–berusaha memastikan. Dan benar saja.

Suara itu memang berasal dari sumur itu.

Yoongi yang entah dapat suruhan darimana tiba-tiba bergerak lalu bergegas berlari menuju kearah depan tanpa sekalipun memedulikan panggilan rekan kerjanya karena mendadak langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

.

.

.

Menghela napas pelan. Jimin perlahan menjinjing keranjang pakaiannya yang bertumpuk seperti gunung di depan dada. Ia melangkah, kali ini kakinya ia biarkan _menyeker_ menjejaki halaman rumah. Tak apalah kalo kator, atau parahnya tanpa sengaja menginjak _tembelek_ ayam ketika ia melintas menuju ke timba sumur untuk mencuci baju. Lagian, kalo pun make sendal di area rawan air disana, akan mempersulit kaki pendeknya untuk selonjoran kalo lagi pegal. Toh, nanti juga sama-sama basah.

Kepala sakura Jimin bergerak menyamping–menengok jalanan didepan dari tunpukan pakaian yang menghalangi pandangan. Ah, sudah sampe rupanya.

Perlahan. Dengan hati-hati, Jimin meletakkan keranjang baju itu disisi sumur. Sebelum memulai kegiatan cucinya, sebelah kaki putih Jimin menggeret _dingklik_ kayu dan ember besar dari sebrangnya tersebut ke sampingnya. Ahya, tak lupa ia juga berjinjit sedikit mengambil sebuah deterjen dan pelembut pakaian dari rak kecil diatasnya untuk diletakkan juga di depan tatakan untuk mencuci pakiannya nanti biar mudah menggunakannya. Jimin tersenyum melihatnya. Ia berkacak pinggang.

"Nah, sekarang, tinggal mengambil airnya di sumur." Dan Jimin segera beralih mengambil timbanya lalu melemparkannya ke dalam seraya tetap mengendalikan talinya yang terasa licin ditelapak tangan untuk ditariknya nanti.

Setelah telah memastikan bahwa timbanya terjatuh ke dalam. Membiarkannya sesaat. Lantas. Jimin membungkuk–menariknya perlahan ke atas. Namun–siapa sangka kala ia mencoba baru akan menariknya perlahan untuk dibawa kepermukaan–akan jadi seberat ini–dan menyebabkan sebagian tubuhnya tiba-tiba membungkuk–menelusup dengan setengah badan masuk ke dalam sumur.

Sontak saja–Jimin yang saat itu tak menyadari langsung terkejut.

Waktunya terasa berhenti ketika wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan gelapnya terowongan sumur yang terlihat sangat dalam itu di matanya–terlihat nampak menunggunya untuk segera terjun ke dasar pangkal sumur–tubuhnya membeku melihat hal itu. Nafasnya tiba-tiba terasa tercekat di tenggorokan. Jimin membeliak horor melihat pemandangan ngeri itu dimatanya. Ia akan mati!

Tak mau itu terjadi. Dengan perasaan takut dan degup jantung yang gila melingkupi. Perlahan–dengan suara sebisa mungkin untuk dikeraskan–Jimin histeris berteriak minta tolong.

Ia tak sudi mati muda! Ia belum menikah–apalagi memiliki kekasih dan _anak_. Ia juga belum ngebahagiain orangtuanya. Jimin nggak rela. Nggak! Nggak! Noooooo!

Aaarkhhh–Tuhaaan tolongi Jimin!

Keringat dingin bermunculan kala Jimin mawas tak merasakan seorang pun manariknya keluar dari sumur yang menjebaknya saat ini.

Jimin gemetar menggigit bibirnya–takut. Apa ia akan beneran mati disini?

Tubuhnya terasa semakin memberat kala Jimin sudah tak bisa lagi menahan berat bebannya sendiri.

Kakinya semakin tinggi berjinjit. Dan Jimin semakin putus asa kala _massa_ tubuhnya perlahan-lahan membuatnya lebih dalam tenggelam masuk ke dalam mulut sumur itu. Jimin cepat sontak memejamkan mata erat-erat. Tak mau lihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padanya.

' _Emak, abah, maafin Jimin ya karena selalu ndablek pada kalian semua, amin.'_

Dan Jimin tidak tau apalagi yang terjadi ketika tinggal hitungan detik lagi dirinya akan terjun ke bawah kala sepasang lengan pucat langsung menariknya mundur ke belakang.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi bergegas berlari menghampiri tempat orang didepannya itu ketika melihat. Ia tak boleh terlambat menyelamatkannya! Cukup sudah dengan pikiran mesum dan khayalan sialannya. Keselamatan pemuda mungil itu sedang dalam bahaya. Dan Yoongi tak ingin menjadi egois untuk tidak bergerak menolongnya dan membiarkannya terjatuh mati ke dalam sumur. Ia masih manusia, _men_.

Dan itulah yang Yoongi lakukan saat ini.

Tepat setelah kaki jenjangnya sampai di tempat sumur itu berada. Yoongi cekatan menarik tubuh mungil itu ke belakang; dengan cara kedua lengannya langsung merengkuh pinggang yang terekspos itu ke dalam pelukannya–menariknya perlahan-lahan agar bisa keluar dari atas–dan Yoongi juga, _sialan_ , harus menahan geramannya–ketika bagian bawah kesejatiannya tanpa sengaja berbenturan dengan bongkahan padat itu lebih lama. Yoongi mendesis ditengah usahanya membantu mengeluarkan pemuda malang itu _justru_ malah mendapat _keuntungan_. Diam-diam, Yoongi menyeringai didalam hati.

Dasar _edan_! Gilak. Mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

 _Bangke_.

Eh. Nggak _ding_.

Justru itu yang namanya lelaki, _men_.

Ahya, _modus_ kali, ya.

Menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya Yoongi berhasil mengeluarkan pemuda itu dari sumur–yang _kampret_ –mukanya ternyata ucul banget, anjir. Anjir. Jir.

Jimin didepannya tampak menunduk–terengah-engah dengan kejadian setelah usai yang hampir saja terjadi, sebelum kemudian menghembuskan nafas menenangkan diri lalu mendongak–mengucapkan kata terimakasih pada penyelamatnya. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan gugup darinya.

Yoongi, meskipun masih terlihat ragu, menggaruk rambutnya pelan ke belakang, bertanya gugup tentang alasan kenapa bisa Jimin–pemuda mungil itu–bisa nyusruk ke dalam sumur yang hampir saja menewaskannya.

Jimin menjawab pernyataan itu dengan raut wajah polos yang terlihat kentara.

"A–ah, i-itu karena keteledoranku, bang. Aku tadi berniat ingin menimba air untuk kegiatan mencuciku, tapi malah terjadi begitu. Maaf, jadi ngerepotin abang." Jimin mengaku sembari mengembumkan pipi. Merasa bersalah karena tak bisa mengurusinya. Seperti anak kecil yang tengah menyesal menyadari tindakan melanggar perintah ibunya. Dan berakibat fatal masalah seperti tadi. Jimin menunduk, meremas serat kaosnya yang tipis.

Sedangkan Yoongi didepannya tampak meringis–menahan rasa debar miris didada untuk tidak segera menculik–dan memasukkannya ke dalam karung untuk dibawa pulang ke rumah orangtuanya karena ngebet banget pengen punya calon menantu. Oh, cobaan apa ini, Tuhan.

"Gapapa, kok. Semua orang juga pernah berbuat khilaf. Sante aja, dek." Yoongi kali ini mencoba menghibur. Tapi, justru dari tindakannya tersebut membuat pemuda bersurai _pinkish_ itu merasa semakin bersalah. Lantas. Memegeng pergelengan tangannya, menggeleng. Yoongi tercekat, menahan nafasnya sesaat. Pemuda mungil itu tampak mendekat padanya. Mata agak sayunya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?

Pelan. Yoongi meneguk ludah. Ia tak mungkin salah, kan?

Jimin didepannya terlihat mendongak, pipi tembam yang terlihat berisi itu menampakkan semburat tipis sewarna rambut merah mudanya, tersenyum lembut hingga menunjukkan lesung pipitnya–membuatnya terlihat manis. Yoongi sejenak tergugu, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Hanya bisa diam–menahan getaran hangat didada yang menggebu–menunggu.

"Nggak bang. Jangan buat aku ngerasa bersalah, lagi. Emm ... kalo abang mau ... boleh nggak aku balas budi padamu, bang? Sebagai rasa salahku karena udah banyak ngerepotin abang buat nolongin aku tadi yang hampir jatuh." Jimin terlihat tulus menawarinya. Lagi-lagi Yoongi meneguk ludah. _Aduh_ , gusti. Apa ini yang namanya kata orang cinta? Yoongi panas-dingin mikirin jawabannya.

Mungkin, perasaannya aja. Atau, apalah itu. Yoongi merasakan orang-orang diluar sana terlihat cemburu melihatya bisa dekat dengan sang incaran.

Tapi, yang namanya Min Yoongi. Kalo udah ketarik sama yang begituan, orangnya pasti akan acuh pada dunia. Biarlah, yang penting. Ia bisa bersama dengan pemuda manis itu. Dan menjadi ooc sesaat demi cinta. Ahya, sekarang, Yoongi lagi jatuh cinta. Dan kebetulan, tipenya itu seperti pemuda mungil dihadapannya kini. Apakah ini takdir?

Jimin masih tersenyum manis menatapnya, terangkat, entah mendapat keberanian darimana. Yoongi gemas mengacak rambut sakura milik pemuda mungil didepannya ini–sembari menunduk, Yoongi yang ajaibnya bisa tersenyum setelah sekian lama memasang garis lurus tersebut, akhirnya menjawab kasual namun–membuat wajah Jimin dihadapannya tersebut langsung merona merah.

Meskipun, kata orang, Jimin itu terlihat _polos_ bak bocah SD karena sikapnya. Tapi, ia tahu,kok, apa maksud di balik kata pemuda pucat itu lontarkan.

Oke cukup, _hell_ , terkesan blak-blakan mungkin–namun entah kenapa terasa terangsang di hati?

.

"Boleh, _kok_ , dek. Tapi, bisa nggak, dek Jimin ini nerima abang jadi pacar dedek, sekarang? Ohya, dek. Aku Min Yoongi. Dan abang–ngerasa jatuh cinta sama dek Jimin."

.

.

.

END

 **Author's note:**

 ***Tembelek : kotoran ayam.**

 ***Dingklik: kursi pendek tanpa sandaran dan lengan.**

 **.**

 **Hi. Ini masih terlihat kurangkah? :o**

 **Ohya, soal kalian waktu review kemarin, jujur, saya sangat bahagia banget mendapat respons positif begitu dari kalian hehe :D nggak nyangka banget, beneran. Makasih bangeeeet. Saya benar-benar sangat berterima kasih. Padahal, saya sempat berpikiran negatif kayak gini 'Alah, palingan nggak ada yang mau baca.' Jadi, sewaktu mau ngepublish, saya sempet jadi ragu sendiri. Tapi, alhamdulillah, akhirnya bisa kesame juga x)**

 **Daaaaannnn ... apa lagi,ya?**

 **Em. Soal kalian yang minta sequelnya, asli. Saya belum sempat kepikiran. Beneran. Tapi, insyaAllah, jika ada mood sama waktu, terutama alurnya (ps: saya udah ada idenya, kalo urusan alur, saya sendiri masih bingung mikirnya)akan saya buatkan. InsyaAllah x)) tapi kalo udah selesai sama ukknya, ya? Doain, wkwkwk.**


End file.
